Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 2
''Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 2 ''is a sequel film of the Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Four days after the events of Rush Hour, Los Angeles Police Department Detective James Carter is on vacation in Hong Kong, visiting his friend, Hong Kong Police Force Chief Inspector Lee. The fun is put on hold when a bomb explodes at the United States Consulate General, killing two U.S. custom agents inside. Inspector Lee is assigned to the case, which becomes personal when it is discovered that it somehow involves Ricky Tan, his late police officer father's former partner. Tan, who was suspected of having a role in Lee's father's death - though the connection was never proven - is now a leader of the Triads. The United States Secret Service, led by Agent Sterling, and the Hong Kong Police Force soon get into a fight over the jurisdiction of the case. Lee and Carter separately make their way to Tan's yacht where he is holding a dinner party. Tan scolds his underling, Hu Li, who then leaves as Lee and Carter confront Ricky Tan. Just as Ricky Tan asks for protection, Hu Li shoots him and makes her escape in the chaos. An angry Sterling holds Lee responsible for Tan's death, and orders him off the case. Carter is ordered to be flown back to Los Angeles for involving himself. However, Lee and Carter return to L.A. together. On the plane, Carter tells Lee that in every large criminal operation, there is a rich white man behind it and that man is Steven Reign, an L.A. hotel billionaire whom Carter saw acting suspiciously on Tan's boat. They set up camp outside the Reign Towers, spotting a U.S. Secret Service agent named Isabella Molina. After a few misunderstandings, Molina tells the two men that she is undercover, looking into Reign's money laundering of $100 million in superdollars (high grade counterfeit $100 bills). Lee and Carter pay a visit to Kenny, an ex-con known to Carter who runs a gambling den in the back of his Chinese restaurant. He tells them that a usually broke customer recently came into his establishment with a suspicious amount of hundred-dollar bills. Carter confirms that they are Reign's counterfeits and they trace the money back to a bank. The mobsters are waiting for them and knock the two cops unconscious, with Molina looking on. After arriving in Las Vegas, Lee and Carter wake up inside one of the mob's trucks and escape. After finding out where they are, they realize that Reign is laundering the $100 million through the new Red Dragon Casino (filmed at the now demolished Desert Inn). At the Red Dragon, Lee and Carter split up. Lee attempts to find the engraving plates which were used to make the counterfeit money, while Carter makes a distraction to help Lee sneak past the security. However, Hu Li captures Lee and takes him to a room where it is revealed that Ricky Tan faked his death. When Tan departs, Molina tries to arrest Hu Li but Hu Li easily over-powers her and Molina is shot. Carter continues to fight Hu Li and knocks her out, while Lee heads to the penthouse to prevent Tan from escaping with the plates. In the penthouse, Reign opens the safe and takes the plates, running into Tan as he leaves. Reign tries to back out of the deal but Tan kills him with a knife. Lee and Carter arrive to have a tense standoff, where Tan admits that he killed Lee's father. Tan is killed when he tries to break free and Lee kicks him out of the window. Hu Li enters with a time bomb forcing Lee and Carter to grab onto the decoration wires. The two escape on the makeshift zipline as Hu Li dies in her own explosion. Later, at the airport, Molina thanks Lee for his work on the case, and she kisses him for a short time, while Carter watches from afar. Having originally planned to go their separate ways, Lee and Carter change their mind when Carter reveals he swiped a large amount of the fake bills and the pair decide to head to New York City to indulge themselves. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O'Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Caleb, Elyon Brown, Blunk, Matt Olsen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, Metalbeard, Benny, UniKitty, Ryder, Chase, Rumble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Powerpuff Girls, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike (MLP), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Wraith, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire (The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, The Liquidator), Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire, Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket will work for Ricky Tan. * Both Rush Hour 2, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, Pokemon 3: The Movie, and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase were released in 2001. * Due to the real film's strong language, some bits will be censored. * The story line ends in Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 3. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Martial Arts films